Electrical contact configurations of the type mentioned at the outset are widely known. Thus there are testing devices, for example, that have one or more testing pins, which a user manually presses onto contact plates of an electrical/electronic device that is to be tested. Subsequently, the proper operation of the device is tested using a testing current. The testing pin pressed onto the contact plate creates a point contact that establishes the electrical connection. In such a touch contact, only small currents up to a maximum of 1 Ampere are possible because of the point contact. This is not substantially improved by the use of larger testing pins.